


to think the sun is over on her way here

by embers_in_the_fire



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I love hugs, KakaObi Week 2019, Memories, Reincarnation, actually beta'd yeehaw, don't you love hugs?, haha just needed to fix some html and stuff nothing to see here folks, they're reunited in this isn't that so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_in_the_fire/pseuds/embers_in_the_fire
Summary: Memories | ReincarnationHe remembers everything: Kannabi Bridge, Naruto, the Fourth Shinobi War,everything.





	to think the sun is over on her way here

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 274 words of fluff enjoy
> 
> beta'd by chocolatecatcupcakecheese

He can't bring himself to make a move. The crowd merely parts around them, irritated glances and curses under their breaths, but he doesn't care about them. All he can do is blankly stare at the dark eyes of a stranger that seemed oh so familiar.

Memories that are not his come flooding back. He remembers everything: Kannabi Bridge, Naruto, the Fourth Shinobi War, _everything. ___

__(“Sure, in a ninja's world, those who break the rules are considered scum,” said the dark-haired incarnation of sunshine softly. “... But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum,” he shouts, looking up with a fire in his eyes and a strong will to _protect. _“If I'm scum, the rules are no good for me! And if breaking them makes me the wrong kind of shinobi, I'll _crush _that idea of shinobi!”)_____ _

______Kakashi staggers towards Obito, who promptly flinches._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a look of confusion (fear, loneliness, _hurt _) on his face, the dark-haired teen turns as if to flee, but Kakashi snatches his wrist and maintains a firm grip on him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Obito…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Said teen stares resolutely at the ground, tense and shaking ever so slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Obito,” he repeats, voice wavering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“... Kakashi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With the small mutter, the unsaid question is answered. Kakashi throws his arms around Obito and brings him into a tight hug, as if he might never see him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Obito. Obito, Obito, Obito-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Idiot,” he scoffs softly. Slowly, he reciprocates the hug. “I'm standing right here in front of you, you know, and it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kakashi doesn't mention the wet spot growing on his shoulder, and just clutches onto him tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
